


Please, Duel me

by jyo_on_hiatus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, I'M FANGIRLING, i unlocked yusei today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyo_on_hiatus/pseuds/jyo_on_hiatus
Summary: Yusei had never had so much emotions before that day.





	Please, Duel me

**Author's Note:**

> so,,  
> this is the first time i'm writing about them (unfortunately without ship, but soon i'll try to write something kjngjtg) and i was fangirling so much when i unlocked yusei and then when i used him to duel against atem, he said "yugi, please duel me" and i was like "aAA" so  
> there it is  
> short and shitty as always but;; hope you like it anyway

Yusei had never had so much emotions before that day. His heart was beating fast, and his eyes were shining, seeing who was coming in his way. The raven haired guy recognized the bizarre hairstyle and something else; blond wisps, black and purple hair behind them and, last but not least, his Millennium Puzzle.

Yami Yugi – or rather, Atem – turned on his Dueling Disk and looked at him with his usual serious glance. Fudo turned it on too, and looked at the Pharaoh with admiration in his eyes.

«Yugi, please Duel me!» he exclaimed then.

Atem simply nodded and took his four cards on his hand, then hinted a smile.

«Yusei, long time no see» he said, «I’d never expected to find you there».


End file.
